Love or Death ?
by IluvEdwardCullen3K11
Summary: Why does everything have to be very difficult when it comes to love and death?


_**Chapter One**_

In Kingsley it's very energetic and lively with us all keeping each other save and protected from Godwyn and his preaching's about how God wants us to give most of our earnings to the convent. He would go around everyday to everyone when they were doing business with customers and demand half of their earnings, in which if he didn't receive this money he would threaten to hang them. He always tries to get money out of my family but my father would just ignore him or the him to get lost and he is not getting any of his earnings. It has been like this since Godwyn joined the convent and even the sister's of the convent hate him. I should also mention that Godwyn is my cousin, I know God help me.

"Father Nancy sent for me to bring her some more medicine for Elsie, she told me her fever got higher than normal last night" I told father walking into the house placing the herbs on the table before grabbing the medicine from father and walking out toward Nancy's bar down the road. I was just past Betty's house as she walked out and empty her waste bucket

"Hello Betty" I said walking by never even glancing to see if she heard me but I did hear a huff and someone stomping away, I had to laugh at how she is acting just because my father choose my mother instead of her years ago. I arrived at Nancy's bar and watched as she was rushing to take orders from people while watching Elsie in the corner all wrapped up in blankets

"Elsie what has your mother been doing to you" I said laughing lightly taking off some of the blankets that Nancy has wrapped around her

"Mommy told me to stay warm until you or your mommy with my medicine" Elsie replied before climbing a bit out of the blankets to sit and take her medicine

"Well here I want you to take a bit now and I'll tell you mommy how much more you have to take and maybe by this winter your fever will be gone" I said smiling and watched as she cuddled back into the blankets and fell asleep through all the noise of the bar.

I seen Nancy was very busy with customers and when she seen me she rushed over and was demanding if Elsie would be okay

"Nancy calm down I already gave her a dose of her medicine after dinner give her a bit in her drink and then before she goes to bed and then in the morning then repeat until it is gone and her fever should be gone by winter" I said patting Nancy on the shoulder and walked out of the bar and toward the entrance of Kingsley to see if i could see my brother's who always mess fight in the water, I watched as they were messing and splashing around laughing  
"Seth, Cole come on it's time for dinner" I laughed as they raced toward the edge of the lake and tried to beat each other, everything for them is a competition. I also watched as Ralph decided to come out and flex his muscles which had no effect on me. It's not that I don't like Ralph or have anything against him it's that he always trying to get my attention by having swords fights with Merthin when I am out gathering herbs and plants for my mother and father to make medicine for the village.

While walking back to the house and watching Seth and Cole pushing and shoving each other around in the village

"Seth, Cole be careful!" I shouted while quick walking after them to make sure they don't damage anything. They got to the house before me and the smell of homemade stew made my mouth water and I ran into the house to get a better smell, oh god it was heaven I could smell the way my father added the secret ingredient he made and the secret stew sauce that my mother hand made as well.

"Father, Mother this smells heavenly" I said taking a seat next to Max who was half way done his portion of the stew

"Wow Max you must have been working really hard in chopping wood to be that hungry" I joked nudging him with my elbow in response I got a grunt, nod and a little shove back, that's how we communicate during dinner one of us would start to talk and the other would grunt in response to show that we were paying attention. That's how conversations are held around the dinner until father or mother would start a conversation

"Max how was your work today?" Father asked taking a sip of his wine "You must be working very hard to be that hungry" Father said chuckling

"Yes father the work got moved to being outside the village and over the bridge because Godwyn hates us chopping trees when they are not in his property or the property of the church" Max replied grunting tilting his plate back and getting the last bit of the stew. During the time we have lived in Kingsley Godwyn has been nothing but nice and friendly to us and then when father said that we are not giving our hard earned money to the convent and that, that's our money and we need it to live and since then he always picks on us and tries to gets us on our own to pressure one of us to give the money to the convent.

"How was Nancy and Elsie when you arrived with the medicine I'm going to assume that Nancy was panicking when she saw you" Father said placing the knife and fork down and relaxing back in his chair

"Well when I walked in I seen Elsie in the corner wrapped up in blankets and when I asked her why she was nearly sweating to death she said that Nancy wanted to keep her warm to sweat the fever out" I replied taking a sip of water "Then while I was waiting for Nancy I gave Elsie her first does of medicine and said to Nancy how to give the dose and how much to give to Elsie" I said before grabbing all the plates and putting them in the sink for later. That's how the rest of the night went on before Flora started yawning, that's when Mother put her to bed while father was showing us new remedies on helping the sick, it's lots of fun because he does it in the most strangest way and we can help but laugh. After that we all headed to bed too tired to continue with the teaching.

The next morning father and the boys went out hunting for dinner while mother and the girls went to the forests to look for more herbs that maybe I missed because I wasn't very good at finding most of the important ones because they were very difficult to find. I was alone in the house which meant that I had to deal with Godwyn when he does his daily door to door, asking for contributions _'ughh hate him so much'_

KNOCK KNOCK _'that must be him'__. _I went to answer the door before he knocked again and when I opened the door I noticed that Merthin was there holding a bunch of flowers

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a romantic walk tonight with me Paula?" he asked holding out the flowers to me, I took them taking a good smell while smiling

"Yea I would love to Merthin and thank you for the flowers they smell wonderful" I replied, Merthin was about six or seven foot with longish brown hair and this lovely set of brown eyes which I could stare into all day, he also had this boyish smile and manly smirk , before kissing his check and closing the door while he walked away. KNOCK KNOCK

"One second!" I shouted while putting the flowers in a little bowl of water, then when I opened the door.


End file.
